restaurando mi clan
by PuLgA
Summary: Quería cumplir su segundo objetivo... y para eso necesitaba a una mujer... pero no a qualquier mujer... Sakura Haruno era perfecta
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Toy loca xD este fic se me ocurrio mientras escribia el capi de nunca mas uu que no esta terminado… en fin.. ojala lo disfruteis :3…

Aclaraciones: los personajes tienen entre 18 y 20 años, Sakura ya es una medico reconocida en Konoha

Sasuke había vuelvo, hace unos 6 meses, sigue tan frio como siempre, si embargo a lo largo de este fic reconocerán otra faceta de él.

-

-

-

-

-

**Restaurando mi clan.**

Había cumplido su primer objetivo, culminar su venganza… ahora faltaba el segundo, hacer que su clan vuelva a existir… y para eso necesitaba tener hijos…

Para eso necesitaba una mujer…

Pero no cualquier mujer…

Hacía un tiempo que había regresado, estaba interiormente entusiasmado por verla nuevamente, y decirle los planes que tenía para ella.

Sin embargo, se llevó la gran sorpresa de que ya no lo quería como antes… que había superado aquel enamoramiento infantil…

Había madurado

En mas de una forma…

Verla nuevamente fue como un balde de agua helada…

El pelo nuevamente largo… con una mirada y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier hombre que la viese…

Y si no funcionaban, bastaba con mirar un poco mas abajo para necesitar mas de una ducha de agua fría.

Su figura era una tentación, verla así solo aumentaba el deseo.

Y como no, si Sakura Haruno era una diosa! Con sus hermosos ojos verdes, aquel curioso pero rosado que la hacía diferente a las demás chicas, mejor dicho mujeres.

Pero ella ya no lo veía como antes.

….

Se acercó al hospital en el que ella trabajaba, verla en bata blanca era algo realmente excitante (o.O)

Caminó unos pasos y entró, subió unos escalones, y la vio allí, frente a unas camas con unos pacientes.

-Buenos días Sasuke! n.n- se acercó a él y lo recibió con un abrazo, en estos últimos meses habían entablado una hermosa amistad llena de confianza

Pero nada más…

Y eso le desesperaba

-buenos día sakura- y sonrió como solo a ella le sonreía –yo vine… porque… necesitaba hablarte-

-claro Sasuke n.n- el "kun" ya no existía para ella

-Sasuke-kun!!- una muchacha histérica y admiradora del Uchiha, seguida por otras locas se colgaban a su cuello haciéndolo caer- hoy, la Hokage dará una fiesta en tu honor!! Quieres venir con migo?

-no! el vendrá con migo-

-no con migo!-

-con migo!!-

Él aprovechó la pelea entre ellas para hablar con la kunoichi de pelo rosado

-Eeeerrr… sakura… Te gustaría venir con migo?- bastante sonrojado…

-claro Sasuke n.n-

Esta era su oportunidad, vería a sakura con un lindo vestido, estaría en la gloria y ella no podría negarse.

-

-

-

-

-

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

Ahhh!!- ese maldito reloj lo estaba matando! Había estado esperando a Sakura por mas de 1 hora, quien aún se arreglaba… corrección, solo había esperado 5 minutos y ya estaba desesperado-

-Sasuke no seas exagerado ù.ú- dijo ella saliendo del baño, luciendo un hermoso vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos y se apegaba a su figura.

- O.O Sa-kura… te vez… muy bien- le había secado la boca con tan solo verla… interiormente se preguntaba como se vería sin aquel vestido.

-Gracias n.n tu no te quedas atrás- y tenía razón, el vestía una camisa negra con delgadas líneas blancas, con pantalones negros y una corbata blanca (o.O)- tienes muy buen gusto.

Él le entregó una rosa blanca, bastante cohibido, ni siquiera el era tan frió como para no notar a la Haruno.

-

-

-

-

Llegaron a la fiesta… era una gran fiesta, la gente estaba vestida de gala, incluso Naruto, quien iba con Hinata se veía "presentable" según el Uchiha…

El pensaba que SU Sakura era la más bella, la más inteligente, la mas interesante, la mas deseada…

Simplemente perfecta.

-Sakura… podemos hablar?-

-por supuesto n.n- y ella sonreía, inocentemente

-pero no aquí… si no afuera- la tomo de la mano y la guío hacia un balcón… la escena era perfecta

-Sakura… tu… me harías un favor?-

-claro Sasuke… somos amigos n.n-

-pero no es un favor cualquiera… necesito saber si confiare en que tu me dirás que si- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ella podría detectar la "trampa"

-o.o… em… ¿si?-

-necesito que me lo prometas…- su voz y su mirada mostraban súplica… Sakura simplemente quiso confiar en él… a quien amó por mucho tiempo, y que ahora consideraba como amigo-

-lo prometo Sasuke, tienes mi palabra de Kunoichi-

Él sonrió, la tenía en sus manos

-Cásate con migo- sonrió al ver la expresión que ella mostraba –ayúdame a cumplir mi segundo objetivo- su sonrisa se agrandó al ver que le faltaba aire… adoraba verla débil –a restaurar mi clan-

Se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello… había prometido a acceder a lo que el le pidiese…

-yo… yo… Sasuke-kun-

Había vuelto a utilizar el "Kun" aquel hombre la intimidaba.

-me diste tu palabra sakura…- sonrió engreídamente –no puedes decir que no-

Continuará…

Muajjajajajaja D soy una loca escritora, que deja a sus lectores inconclusos! Yeah! xD ia o… Quero reviews ¬¬ ok? Ya… chau.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaaaa he vuelto!! n.n lamento la tardanza… pero entre a clases T.T y bueno… em… aquí tenéis el esperado capítulo

Pero saben? Voy a escribir un Fic SakuNaru!! Lo confieso! Ahora soy fiel seguidora de esa pareja! Te odio Sasuke!!

Sasuke: eso lo se ¬¬ aunque si lo piensas, todos tus fics son SasuSaku… excepto "Porque los amo"

Pulga: eso cambiara! Haré un fic, sumamente lindo! Te haré quedar mal! Muajajaja!

Sasuke: porque me odias tanto! No puedes ser como las otras escritoras y amarme? Y en todos los fics poner SasuSaku?

Pulga: no ¬¬, por favor hombre! Tienes el ego por las nubes! Aparte que soy feminista

Sasuke: nos estamos desviando del tema u.u

Pulga: ya córtala de hablar! Para poner el estúpido capitulo o juro que te pondré estéril!! 

Sasuke: NOOOO ToT

Ya… mejor comienzo con el fic o si no comenzare a golpear a sasukin… em… aquí va!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-y que decides- disfrutaba cada momento… verla débil, tenerla en u poder lo hacia sentir excitado-no me responderás que no cierto?

-…- agachó la mirada –esta… bien – se sintió derrotada, le había tomado 3 años olvidarse del Uchiha.

Había sufrido por el

Y llegaba de la nada prácticamente obligándola a casarse con el…

-gracias…- sonrió maliciosamente y la acercó a el, reclamando sus labios en un profundo beso –tu solo encárgate del vestido – su sonrisa se amplió –yo me encargaré de lo demás…

Así fue… una de las mas codiciadas kunoichis de Konoha ya no estaba disponible…

Haruno Sakura ahora se llamaba… Uchiha Sakura

La ceremonia fue simple… vestida de novia se acercó al altar, dijo sus votos matrimoniales, escuchó los del moreno…

Ambos anillos entraron perfectamente a los dedos anulares de ambos…

Ambos labios encajaron en la boca del otro… aunque uno no quisiera estar ahí.

Ambos parecían amarse, un amor cálido por parte de ella, y un amor posesivo por parte de él…

O eso creían todos los presentes

Sakura solamente pensaba que el Uchiha la quería para placeres carnales.

Sasuke la quería para el… quería asegurar que no fuese para nadie mas que para el, de una u otra manera se aseguraría que fuese suya…

Eso lo cercioraría en la noche.

-

-

-

Se sentía suave y acolchado bajo su cuerpo, intentaba mantener la respiración lo mas pausada posible para que _él _no notara que estaba despierta y que mas encima era presa del nerviosismo y de la inseguridad.

Sabía que por mucho que pelease, Sasuke la haría suya, ella había accedido.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al instante al sentir unos pesados pasos, acompañados de la puerta abrirse.

…………………………………………………

Ahí estaba la mas hermosa de las visiones

Un cuarto oscuro…

Una cama…

Matrimonial…

Con una Sakura, cubierta únicamente por un trozo de tela denominado _yukata_

Ya se encargaría de sacárselo…

Deslizo sus labios por el terso cuello de la pelirosa –Sakura- dijo en un seductor murmullo que combinaba con la privacidad de la habitación para _dos_.- se que estas despierta- continuó con sus caricias, se sentía en las nubes.

Ella se dio vuelta para pronunciar tímidamente el nombre de su acompañante –Sa…- mas sin embargo, se vio interceptada por los salvajes labios de su ahora marido

El no quería escucharla decir que no quería, que no se sentía lista, ni cualquier otra cosa que significase rechazo, solamente quería escucharla gemir de placer bajo su cuerpo, escucharla decir su nombre rodeado de placer.

Sin embargo tuvo que romper el silenciador beso ya que necesitaban respirar

Y Sakura aprovechó aquel instante salvador para intentar detener a Sasuke, pero este siendo mas rápido y fuerte con el, volvió a besarla, sujetando fuertemente sus brazos sin lastimarla.

Y así comenzó aquella _danza, _aunque nadie dice que lo que se comienza siempre terminará…

El se quitó la parte de arriba del traje, quedando con el torso al descubierto, mientras sujetaba a la pelirosa para evitar señal de protesta.

Sería capaz de forzarla?

Ignoró los leves gemidos de súplica entre besos de Sakura, y ahora se encargó de que ella disfrutase…

Comenzó a desvestirla sin despegar sus labios, tarea fácil, ya que le bastó sujetar sus delicados brazos con una de sus manos, mientras tanto desabrochaba el cinturón de la yukata…

Ahora estaba desnuda frente a él, si ninguna otra opción mas que entregarse a él…

Comenzó a acariciarla, bajando de su cuello a sus senos, bastó con que rozara uno de sus pezones con la lengua para que se pusiera rígido… repitió la operación con el otro, sin soltar a Sakura, quien luchaba por no caer ante el placer, y por zafarse de aquella hermosa prisión.

Se dedicó un momento a saborearlos, disfrutando el suplicante rostro de la joven, quien se retorcía entre las caricias de él.

Decidió que era hora de que ella descubriese otra clase de placeres…

Sin dejar de lamer sus senos, deslizo su mano a su intimidad, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el sensible clítoris.

Sakura, no lo resistió mas y comenzó a gemir, haciendo que Sasuke se excitase a mas no poder.

Sus caricias se volvieron frenéticas, Sakura comenzó a llorar, ella no quería, por mucho que lo disfrutara, sentía como si la estuvieran violando.

Pero a Sasuke no le importaba, solamente siguió en demostrar que ella le pertenecía, ahora le tocaba a su boca ocupar el lugar de su mano.

Pero ella no se dejaría así de sencillo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, empujó a sasuke, se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en una pared intentando asimilar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, y no pudiendo evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke no podía creerlo…

Prácticamente quiso forzarla…

Ahora ella debía estar odiándolo

-Sakura yo…- intentó excusarse, pero no alcanzo ya que ella se sentó, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar…

No sabía si acercarse y consolarle, o esperar a que se calmara…

Optó por la primera, pero recibió por respuesta una cachetada, y ver que la pelirosa se ponía la bata rápidamente y se iba al salón, seguramente a dormir en el sofá (o.o)

Se quedó perplejo… había cometido un error…

Mas de uno…

Engañó a Sakura, haciéndole prometer que se casaría con él…

Casi la obliga a hacer el amor con el…

Y el peor de todos…

No le había dicho que la amaba… y le iba a costar admitirlo..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola… n.n hace tiempo que no les dejaba un capitulo de esta historia, pero me centre en "como un cuento de hadas" como ya vieron…

En sí este capítulo, aunque algo corto, me gustó por sobre manera ojala que a ustedes también n.n

Así! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad son muchos… me gustaría decir que no los merezco pero…. n.nU quiero muchos mas:3 xDD! Ok? si no, no hay fic (H)

Vuelvo a agradecerles… :3 espero que este capítulo reciba muchos mas… (no… no los espero…LOS EXIJO!) jejeje tengo el ego por las nubes xD pero ya saben… no reviews, no fic n.n.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Sakura!- al rato después Sasuke reaccionó, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y encontró a su esposa sentada en el sillón, con la mirada vacía e inundada en lágrimas.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no alterarla, cuando se encontró a la suficiente distancia, se agachó a su altura y tiernamente le habló –Sakura yo… -le costaba decirlo –lo s-siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir, la vergüenza, la rabia y la culpabilidad le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

-Sakura?... me estas escuchando?- espero respuesta, mas sin embargo lo único que recibió fue una bofetada con una fuerza sobre humana.

-déjame…- la pelirosa estaba apretando los puños intentado contener la ira –vete de aquí… no quiero verte- volvió a abofetearlo al ver que Sasuke no se iba, esta vez con mas fuerza –eh dicho que te MARCHES!! Que no entiendes imbesil!!- los insultos salían de la boca de la muchacha, tantos como las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Sin embargo sasuke hizo todo lo contrario, la abrazo contra su pecho, luchando y aguantando toda muestra de rechazo por parte de sakura, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habló de una manera muy dulce, mientras Sakura golpeaba con sus pequeños puños, el pecho el Uchiha para liberarse –shhh… no llores – la abrazo mas fuerte como deseando que nunca los separasen –perdón… pequeña… tranquila- acarició sus sedosos cabellos y siguió -enserio… perdón-

Así se quedaron un buen rato, y Sakura se resigno sin dejar de sollozar, su increíble fuerza no se comparaba a la de sasuke quien la tenia bien agarrada.

Cuando la pelirosa se hubo cansado, él la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto, esta vez no pasaría nada.

Solo la seguiría abrazando…

Cuidándola

Velando por ella

La soltó un momento para recostarla primero, rápidamente volvió a abrazarla al mismo tiempo que el se recostaba a su lado para evitar que _escapara…_

No sucedió nada más.

No la tocó…

No la besó.

Solamente siguió con el abrazo más fuerte que nunca, apoyando su barbilla en la frente de Sakura y entrelazando sus manos; las palabras dulces no cesaban, no se cansaba de disculparse.

Sakura se lo permitió

Talvez… solo por que se cansó de luchar.

Se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, no se cansó de ver a su esposa respirar tranquilamente, con una cara angelical, y con sus manos entrelazadas todavía.

-----------------------------

Despertó de golpe por los rayos del sol, sintió algo cálido contra si misma, abrió los ojos un poco mas para encontrase con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada de Sasuke quien la abrazaba posesivamente…

Y sin darse cuenta, ella se acurrucó mas como una niña pequeña… buscando protección, no importaba de quien… aunque fuera de _él_

Él lo notó y sonrió satisfactoriamente sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Esperó un rato más a que ella volviera a caer en los brazos de Morfeo para retirarse.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, como un experto ninja lo logró, se duchó, se vistió y se preparó para irse, no sin antes atender un asunto.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y depositó un suave beso en los finos labios de Sakura –te compensaré… lo siento- repitió como si ella pudiese escucharlo.

Se fue pensando aquello, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-que demonios fue eso…- exaltada sakura por lo que había oído y por lo que había hecho Sasuke…

Nunca había sentido un beso tan lleno de… ¿amor?

Aquel beso fue tan calido… tan lindo… tan corto!! (xDD!) pero tan perfecto…

Pero en que demonios estaba pensando! Ella se propuso a olvidar a Sasuke! el la había hecho sufrir mucho, incluso la noche anterior quiso…

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando recordó lo de anoche, lo disfrutó un poco… pero lo sufrió bastante, sintió que no había amor entre ellos… que eran puros placeres carnales, lo único que quería Sasuke de ella.

Pero aquel beso…

Maldita sea!!! Volvía a sufrir… a sentirse confundida… sin embargo era el turno de Sasuke de sufrir… de sentirse rechazado…

De pasar por lo que ella pasó

No se dejaría engatusar ni seducir así como así

Ella valía mucho…

Mucho más que el Uchiha

Y si se atrevía a repetir lo de anoche…

Conocería a la verdadera Sakura Haruno

**Continuará….**

o.o!

Les gustó!!??

Jejeje lo sé… muy corto :( lo siento pero es que como dije esta no es mi musa… esta es alguien alquilado n.nU que tengo que pagar!! XDD

se me había pifiado, ya lo había subido antes pero no se que xuxa paso ( ... wenu, aqui lo recuperé asi que disfrutadlo n.n

Ya o… ojala que les haya gustado

Quiero muchos reviews:3 (es como la milésima ves que les digo xD)


	4. Chapter 4

O.O la inspiración me llegó así de repente! Es increíble… comerme un paquete entero de mentitas mientras estoy frente al teclado congelándome los dedos esperando a mi musa aparecer, ha activado mi imaginación.

Mi nivel de azúcar debe estar por los aires…

Sasuke: ¬¬ pero si son mentitas Light

Pulga: cállate tú! Te equivocaste de fic! En este no peleamos idiota

Sasuke: hmp! ù.ú tu no me das ordenes (me saca la lengua)

Pulga: (con un tic en el ojo) .ó bueno Sasuke… solo por eso… (risa maligna) espera a leer este capítulo… ò-ó

Sasuke: uy que miedo ¬¬

Pulga: ¡SEGURIDAD!

Hombres musculosos, guapos, rubios… (baba) y morenos, bien fornidos etc. etc. electrocutan a Sasuke.

"Escena censurada, no apta para menores"

Demonios… ¬¬ yo quería mostrar el cuerpo sangrante de ese bastardo, en fin, vamos al capítulo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Restaurando mi clan.**

Iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, pensando en alguna manera de compensar a su flor de cerezo.

Pasó al frente de una tienda de bodas, en la vitrina se veían maniquíes de mujeres vistiendo elegantes prendas, desde lo mas sencillo, a lo mas ostentoso y costoso e instantáneamente recordó el día de su boda.

**Flash back**

_Se acercó a la recámara de su futura mujer, ella debería estar rodeada de damas de honor arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestido._

_¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto? Si de todas maneras iba a terminar sacándoselo._

_Pero la imagen que vio congeló sus sentidos._

_Frente a él… un ángel sin alas._

_Sakura estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sencillo, se acentuaba a su figura, tenía un escote en bajada, al final del atuendo había unas flores blancas bordadas que resaltaban por un tenue rozado._

_Flores de cerezo._

_Sus hombros eran cubiertos por una tela finísima, y sobre su cabellera había una pequeña diadema de flores del árbol que lleva su nombre; cortesía de los niños que atendía en el hospital._

_Definitivamente, ella por milésima vez le había robado el aliento y secado la boca._

_Si no fuera por el rostro inundado en tristeza negándose a llorar, ella sería la novia más hermosa del mundo._

"_Que haces aquí… ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte, ¿lo sabías?"_

_Después de lo que le hizo, engañándola para que se casara con él, ella le hablaba de esa manera, tan mordaz, tan llena de rencor._

"_esa superstición es mentira… mucho menos si la novia es tan hermosa"_

_Sasuke notó un fugaz sonrojo de ella, que en el instante desapareció y fue reemplazado por una voz a punto de quebrarse._

"_Por qué haces esto..."_

"… _Porque te quiero a mi lado Sakura"_

"_¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu deseo egoísta me daña?"_

"_Yo solo quiero lo mejor para los dos, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado"_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella al ver que no salían mas ofensas de su boca, en verdad amaba a esa mujer, era tan fuerte, tan leal, tan bella._

_Tan perfecta._

"_¡Entonces si quieres mi felicidad cancela la maldita boda!"_

_Estalló la muchacha quien no podía contener las lágrimas, estaba llena de coraje._

"_No"_

_Él se acercó y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

"_¡Porque!"_

_Él sonrió burlonamente y en un susurro casi inaudible le respondió_

"_porque te amo, y te quiero para mi"_

_Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sería verdad? _

"_Mientes… si me amaras no me harías esto"_

_Sasuke sonrío con ternura a la chica, ignoró la pregunta y se separó un poco para que sus miradas se cruzaran._

_De su bolsillo sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió, a la vista de Sakura apareció un anillo plateado con una piedra preciosa, al parecer un diamante. _

_Él lo tomó para que la pelirosa lo viera mejor, le mostró el reverso y decía "Uchiha"_

"_este anillo me lo dio mi madre, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer de mi vida"_

_Sakura miró el anillo sorprendida, sin embargo su mente se negaba a creerle al moreno._

_Solo dejó que el tomara su mano y pusiera el anillo en su correcta ubicación, después el se lo agradeció sinceramente._

**Fin flash back**

Sonrió al recordar la boda y siguió su camino, estaba decidido a demostrarle a Sakura que la amaba.

Pasó a la florería de Ino, donde tantas veces había ido a comprarle algunas flores a Sakura antes de la curiosa propuesta de matrimonio, sin embargo ella las tomaba como signo de amistad nada más.

Él mismo tenía el honor de escogerlas, no era de esos tipos que llegaban y compraban el primer ramo que veían, no, Sasuke se fijaba en cada detalle de las flores, cogía unas cuantas gardenias, unas rosas blancas, unos lirios y montones de flores hermosas para finalmente crear uno de los ramos mas bellos en la florería.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría dos cosas.

Numero 1: era gay

Numero 2: era un estúpido enamorado.

Generalmente hacían lo posible para pensar otra razón, Sasuke Uchiha no podía enamorarse, y mucho menos ser un homosexual.

Compró el costoso ramo, Ino le había aconsejado muy bien, aunque no lo admitiera frente a muchos, Sasuke si tenía su lado sensible

----------------------------------------------------

Había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido, Sasuke no volvió a tocarla, simplemente se besaban, caminaban de la mano, parecían una pareja de novios, sin embargo Sasuke ya no estaba aguantando la situación.

Decidieron ir a una fiesta, Sakura se encontraba sentada bebiendo una copa junto a Hinata mientras hablaban.

-¿Lo amas?- dijo ella directamente, sin embargo la pregunta no sorprendió a la pelirosa, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-no lo sé…- respondió Sakura sinceramente, en todo ese mes habían pasado unos acontecimientos que la habían confundido completamente, ahora no sabía que sentía.

Sasuke era atento con ella, le regalaba flores, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, al parecer aún se sentía culpable por la noche de bodas.

Sin embargo últimamente, el había intentado mas de una vez hacer el amor con ella, sin embargo bastaba con que ella le dijera que no quería para que el la soltara y terminara besándola hasta conciliar el sueño.

Estaba muy confundida.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición!- gruñía Kiba mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino mientras le hablaba a Sasuke -¡Aún no puedo creer que Sakura y tu se casaron!-

La belleza de Sakura no era misterio para los hombres solteros, ella, antes de casarse, era víctima de acoso de admiradores, y entre ellos, el chico perro.

-¿Estas diciendo que te gusta mi esposa?- Sasuke había activado el Sharingan instantáneamente, envuelto por los celos, al escuchar al inuzuka decir aquello, y por lo que veía, prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

-¿estas bromeando?- dijo burlonamente -¡me encanta!- Sasuke se enojó al escuchar eso, los celos se hacía presentes y estaba muy dispuesto a lanzarle un Chidori a Kiba si no se retractaba –Pero no te preocupes, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que ya es tu mujer.-

Sasuke bajó la mirada al suelo un poco avergonzado –no…-

Kiba lo miró como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado –que? ¡tu esposa es hermosa y todavía no le has hecho el amor!?- prácticamente lo gritó algo enojado por el desperdicio –eres gay o que!?- la sorpresa no terminaba –¿Por qué la rechazas?

-Porque la engañé para que se casara con migo- suspiró, algo arrepentido, pero fijó la vista en el cuerpo esculturar de Sakura, haciendo que todo ese tiempo esperando a que ella se dejara querer valiera la pena.

Pero ya se estaba hartando.

-¿Por qué controlarte?- esta vez interrumpió Naruto, quien estaba un poco pasado de copas – si ella esta casada con tigo, tu esta en el derecho de tener relaciones con ella, es deber de un matrimonio hacerlo.-

Por primera vez Naruto había dicho palabras inteligentes.

-y si fuera tú no la perdería de vista.- señaló a un grupo de ninjas que intentaban sacarla a bailar, sin embargo ella se estaba aburriendo-

-por favor linda… tan solo una pieza- insistían, Sakura tenía pensado mandarlos a volar de un puñetazo, sin embargo llegó Sasuke algo molesto y claramente celoso.

-Disculpen… pero mi esposa y yo debemos irnos- los fulminó con la mirada haciendo que ellos se apartaran de un salto, tomó la mano de Sakura y se fueron.

---------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a las tierras del clan Uchiha en una media hora, y Sasuke despareció de la vista de Sakura casi al instante, ella lo buscó pero se rindió luego de un rato.

Se acercó al cuarto matrimonial, y escuchó la respiración masculina.

-estará dormido?- entró sigilosamente, la pinta celosa de Sasuke no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo.

Pero al entrar vio el cuarto en penumbras, no veía nada.

En un instante sintió como unos gruesos brazos rodeaban su cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo de su esposo, al hacerlo ella pudo notar un bulto en su espalda, se sonrojó al instante e intentó zafarse del agarre de su esposo.

Sasuke se encontraba atrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda mientras sus ansiosos labios se posaban en el delgado cuello de ella, dándole a conocer cuando la necesitaba.

-Te deseo Sakura… no me hagas esperar mas- dijo en un ronco susurro, estaba realmente excitado.

**Continuará…**

O.O wow… que Sasuke tan lanzado… xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;O; por favor déjenme reviews… jeje

n.n bueno, lamento la demora, por eso hice el capítulo mas largo de lo normal para compensarlos.

Recuerden que entre mas reviews me llegan, mas inspiración me dan y me motivan para no abandonar las historias.

Intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero cada semana tengo exámenes y me frustran y estresan T-T

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme

Disfrutad de la lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! nOn es hora de actualizar restaurando mi clan… ¿ya era hora no creen?

Este capítulo me costó pensarlo u.ú aparte que se me da por querer actualizar "por amor o por capricho" ugh! Me encanta esa historia!!! Y estuve a punto de escribir el cuarto capítulo, pero me aguanté ¬w¬ se quedan con las ganas jajaja xD

Ps… que les digo…

Solo lean y quiero review ¿estamos? Porque he visto que los reviews disminuyen T-T antes me dejaban varios, ahora no…. ;O; que crueles…. El escritor se esfuerza por deleitarlos con sus obras y los lectores ni gracias le dicen T-T

-se pone en un rincón con cascaditas en los ojos-

Sasuke: ..U a esta le va a dar depresión… bueno será mejor que se ponga a escribir ¬w¬ o yo me adueñaré del teclado (cara demoniaca)

Kami-chan: NI SE TE OCURRA!! –lo golpea y se pone frente al teclado- aquí les va el fic nOn

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Restaurando mi clan.**

O demonios… los besos en el cuello que Sasuke le daba le hacía sentirse tan bien… tan…

Excitada…

Un involuntario suspiro escapó de su boca…

_¡Regresa a la normalidad Haruno!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó separarse, había quedado mentalmente que no se entregaría así de fácil al Uchiha, quien había llegado de así como así a la aldea, la había engañado para que se casase con él, para puro ser su máquina de hacer pequeños Uchihas.

Solo sería un instrumento… uno seleccionado cuidadosamente por Sasuke, siendo Sakura la más indicada para el papel de una cariñosa madre y por ser la kunoichi más fuerte del lugar.

Logró zafarse de los fuertes brazos de su captor, se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Se encontró con la penetrante mirada negra del moreno, a legua se notaba el deseo y pasión.

-Sasuke…- pronunció con algo de miedo y precaución, cuando el moreno se pasaba la mano por la cara buscando paciencia –Detente… ya hemos hablado sobre "eso"- dijo la chica dando otro paso hacia atrás, casi chocando contra la pared.

La muchacha no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la entrepierna del muchacho, un prominente bulto resaltaba en sus pantalones, el sonrojo se hizo mayor al verlo y aunque no lo admitiera, ella también estaba excitada, pero su orgullo y dignidad eran primero.

No pudo hacer nada cuando sintió que Sasuke la empujaba contra la pared aprisionándola con un obsesivo beso… también sintió que algo bajaba por su garganta, al parecer una pastilla o algo así.

Comenzó a sentir calor dentro de ella, se sentía rara, más excitada de lo que originalmente estaba… un leve dolor en su entrepierna se lo hacía saber, la necesidad de ser tocada era urgente.

Sasuke sonrió cuando la chica comenzaba a corresponder el beso, pudo sentir que el calor de la chica aumentaba. Se apretó contra ella, Dándole a rozar en su femineidad, aún cubierta por ropa, el bulto de su pantalón, haciendo que un sonoro gemido escapara de su boca.

-¿te gusta?- un gruñido salió de la boca de Sasuke, dando a conocer su disfrute, al parecer el afrodisíaco le había hecho efecto a él también.

Mejor para él.

-Si…- dijo la pelirosa en un suspiro, no podía controlar su cuerpo, las caricias, el olor de hombre de Sasuke… era… se sentía tan… fabuloso.

El moreno comenzó a besar su cuello, a cada momento le daba pequeñas mordidas, dejando marcas rojas en él. Sentía como Sakura le acariciaba la espalda, aquello le motivaba a seguir.

Comenzó a bajarle el vestido, besando cada centímetro de piel, disfrutando cada gemido que ella soltaba, increíblemente Sakura se dejaba… sentía pasión y fervor recorrer su cuerpo, ardor y mucho calor… y el deseo aumentaba con cada segundo que el moreno la tocaba.

La dejó en ropa interior… la admiró con el sharingan activado, memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo. La tomó bruscamente en brazos sin apartar los dientes de su escote, dando pequeños mordiscos al sostén, la recostó en la cama con algo de brusquedad y se situó sobre ella mientras se sacaba la camisa, quedando solo en pantalones. Pudo ver que sus orbes verdes estaban nublados por el deseo.

Ahora ambos estaban en paños menores, Sasuke le desabrochó el sujetador dejando a la vista sus pechos… no eran grandes como los de Tsunade o los de Ino, pero para él, su marido, eran del tamaño perfecto.

Jugó con ellos un rato, los lamió, los degustó, pellizcó y mordisqueó, como si de un niño con un juguete nuevo en navidad se tratase.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo sin control… al parecer el estimulante que le había dado le estaba causando más molestias que placer, sonrió y se propuso a satisfacerla. Retiró el resto de tela que llevaba, descubriendo su desnudez. Volvió a besar su boca, luego bajó a su cuello, para luego bajar a sus senos… su lengua descendía por su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo… se detuvo en seco, alzó la vista para ver la mirada de Sakura expectante…

-N-no… te detengas…- suspiró ella, rogando.

_Maldito seas Uchiha…_

El Uchiha se desnudó por completo, la besó… seguía torturándola de la manera más placentera posible, dirigió su mano como un experto a la virgen entrepierna de ella, bastó un pequeño contacto con sus dedos para darse cuenta lo húmeda que ella estaba, incluso sintió como se convulsionaba debajo de él.

La acarició lentamente, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos, lubricándola. Retiró su dedo invasor cuando sintió una pequeña contracción de sus paredes internas… El primer orgasmo de la noche, acompañado de un sonoro y agudo gemido.

-Ahhh- Sakura intentaba regularizar su respiración, se apartó de él, al parecer había recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo, sabía que algo andaba mal… -Que… q-que demonios.- no pudo continuar, Sasuke la besó con fogosidad.

-Shhh…- volvía a sus pechos, mordió sus pezones, haciendo que la chica que estaba en su cama chillara… ya no tenía posibilidad de escapar de allí.

_Estaba atrapada…_

-Sasuke… p-para…- con toda fuerza de voluntad se incorporó, no sabía que demonios pasaba, pero sentía la necesidad de sexo… una que jamás se le ocurrió desear.

-Sabes que quieres….- dijo él a su oído, lamiendo su oreja. La chica dio un respingo cuando el moreno posó su mano en su entrepierna nuevamente, estimulando sin inhibición alguna.

_Se dejó hacer…_

_Perdió la batalla…_

La recostó nuevamente, era hora de mostrarle otra clase de placer…

Dirigió su boca a la femenina entrepierna y comenzó a lamer… Sakura apretaba con fuerza las mantas de la cama, apretaba los dedos de sus pies, gemía como una loca… Sasuke, con cada gemido se excitaba más… como si eso fuese posible…

Cuando sintió otro orgasmo por parte de ella, supo que estaba lista. Separó un poco sus piernas y situó su miembro en la entrada femenina, pudo deducir por su estrechez que Sakura no había estado con ningún hombre.

Sonrió con orgullo, levantó la cabeza de ella para besarle dulcemente, intentando distraerla mientras entraba en su cuerpo con una delicadeza poca propia de él.

Era lógico que la chica fuera virgen, cuando había vuelto a la aldea, notó que ella no lo trataba como antes, a lo más era un conocido… naturalmente, después de que Uchiha traicionara a la villa, la abandonase a ella, decir que si fuese necesario iba a matarlos a ella y a Naruto… ella no lo recibiría con brazos abiertos… por eso comenzó a "investigarla" preguntó a Naruto si ella había o tenía algún novio… el rubio respondió que tenía montones de pretendientes, sin embargo ella no los tomaba en cuenta… pasaba de ellos.

Punto a favor para el moreno.

Olvidó eso y se centro en hacer que la chica pasara una maravillosa "primera vez", no podía evitarle el dolor… aún así… haría que lo disfrutara.

Traspasó dicha barrera que confirmaba su inocencia… Sakura sintió como si se la desgarrase por dentro… sin embargo la excitación y las caricias anteriores que Sasuke le había proporcionado sirvieron para aliviarla un poco.

-eso es…- susurró el moreno mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas con suavidad –¿lista?- que directo…

La chica asintió casi inconcientemente mientras apretaba los ojos y los puños en un intento de aliviar el dolor, sintió la primera estocada del moreno, lenta y dolorosa… un breve mohín de malestar se dibujó en su rostro…

Sasuke la besó con ternura, como si eso la calmara, se mantenía dentro sin hacer ningún movimiento que la lastimase. –Eso es…- limpió la escurridiza lágrima mientras susurraba a su oído, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase –tranquila, ya pasará- y volvió a besarla para comenzar a moverse.

Poco después se ve a la pareja en la cama, Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, Sakura no paraba de gemir, rasgaba la espalda del Uchiha, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a su cadera. El moreno tenía los brazos apoyados fuertemente a los costados de la cabeza de la pelirosa….

Sentía el clímax próximo, por ende aumentó la velocidad, haciendo los gemidos de ella aumentaran de volumen…

Sakura llegó al placer máximo rápidamente, poco después el Uchiha también, sujetó las caderas de Sakura mientras se derramaba en su interior, haciendo presión contra ella, sin intención alguna de separarse… necesitaba llenarla de él mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el hombre salió, ella aún respiraba con dificultad cuando Sasuke se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, quedando frente a frente.

-Ahora si…- besaba su cuello y la aferraba a el –eres toda mía…- y la besó con pasión antes de caer dormidos los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó perezosa, se sentía muy a gusto en donde estaba… abrió los ojos para encontrarse siendo abrazada por su marido…

No era la primera vez, desde que se casaron a veces dormían juntos y Sasuke la abrazaba con cariño y ella se acurrucaba tiernamente, disfrutando el contacto… pero esta vez sintió algo distinto… No le tomó importancia, a fin de cuentas ambos estaban desnudos abrazándose en la misma cama.

Esperen, tiempo muerto…

Ella estaba desnuda…

Él estaba en las mismas condiciones….

-Que demo…- Sakura meditó un poco, el sueño la tenía algo atontada, levantó las sábanas y vio ambos cuerpos sin ropa bastante cerca uno del otro… -AHHH!!!- gritó y empujó con tanta al Uchiha que lo tiró de la cama, este se levantó sobresaltado por los gritos de su mujer.

-¡Que pasó!- gritó, no le importaba estar desnudo delante de Sakura, le preocupaba más verla en la cama arropándose desesperadamente con las sábanas. Se calmó un poco pero frunció el seño –¿Sakura que te pasa?- se acercó a ella, parecía no importarle estar con el trasero al aire delante de la chica, después de todo ya había tenido relaciones… ¿cuál era el problema entonces?

-¡Tápate!- dijo tapándose los ojos, a pesar de ser doctora, le daba vergüenza ver el crecido miembro de su esposo, con fuerza le tiró un almohadón… que por cosas del destino dio a parar a la entrepierna masculina… y si tomamos en cuenta la sobrehumana fuerza de Sakura…

Sasuke se llevó sus manos a la zona afectada, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas… Dio gracias a los dioses de que solo fue un cojín… si hubiese recibido algún madero de la cama…

Adiós a su sueño de ver pequeños Uchihas de pelo rosado u ojos verdes…

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo…

Con algo de dificultad se levantó, protegiendo su "amiguito" de cualquier proyectil de su esposa.

-¡Que me diste Sasuke!- gritó Sakura furiosa, no lloraba, cosa rara porque su noche de bodas Sasuke no había llegado tan lejos y la chica se había deshecho en llantos -¿¡Qué me hiciste!?- gritaba aún más furiosa

Sasuke se había vuelto a subir a la cama, se hincó al lado de ella, sujetándola para que no se siguiera apartando y así poder hablarle.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó pero no se pudo zafar de su agarre, -¡Qué hicimos maldita sea!- hacía berrinche como niña chiquita.

Sasuke algo brusco la acostó contra el colchón y se situó arriba de ella sujetando sin importarle si estaba sin ropa o no, le quitó la sabana que la protegía de sus pervertidos ojos y la miró con un deje de humor y pasión.

-¿Tu que crees que hicimos… eh… Sakura…- mientras pellizcaba un pezón con los dientes… -créeme… lo disfrutaste demasiado.-

Ella estaba enojada, todos sus planes de orgullo y fortaleza se fueron a la mierda, todavía no sabía como fue capaz de entregársele de esa manera…

-¡Qué me diste! Me debiste haber drogado o algo así!- intentaba no caer en el placer, pero su cuerpo volvía a traicionarla.

-Yo no te di nada… solo sucumbiste a mis caricias –mintió- … o sea que te atraigo y que congeniamos, aunque sea físicamente…- mientras la besaba nuevamente.

-N-no…- dijo ella entre besos –Sasuke…déjame…-

-Sabes que quieres… - sabes que lo deseas…- la besó de nuevo y la acarició.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que reunió, ella lo apartó con fuerza, echándose hacia atrás pegándose al respaldo de la cama –no de nuevo Sasuke-kun- volvían a lo mismo, hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba así. Se arregló el cabello, se levantó de la cama… si seguía un minuto más en ella, seguramente no saldría en todo el día. Se levantó y alcanzó a escapar de un intento frustrado del hombre por mantenerla en su lugar, se vestiría, desayunaría y se iría a trabajar.

-Sakura… vuelve aquí- se levantó aún desnudo, y gruño como si de un tigre se tratase, o león… o lo que sea (xD) –Sabes que lo deseas…- la mujer no le dio ni la hora y se dirigió a la ducha… Sasuke la siguió.

Entró sigiloso al baño poco después de que ella lo hiciese, contempló su cuerpo, fue necesario activar su sharingan para verla a través del vapor… para las cosas que lo usaba…

Abrió las cortinas y sin darle tiempo de reacción la besó.

-Sas…!- el chico la besó con pasión, sin darle tiempo se situó detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos…

Desde las otras habitaciones se podían escuchar sonoros gemidos… no es necesario mencionar lo que pasa…

Una hora después la pareja sale del baño, Sakura esta vestida para irse al hospital, Sasuke estaba con una toalla a la cintura…

-Maldito seas Uchiha… ù.ú ahora llegaré tarde- decía ella mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-Yo no te obligué, es más… yo te vi bastante participativa en la ducha… eres toda una fiera… Sakura-chan- dijo en un delirio –si hasta gruñías- dijo divertido, la susodicha se sonrojó.

El poseedor del Sharingan intentó abrazarla pero ella logró escapar de sus garras, si seguía así no llegaría a trabajar.

La chica comenzaba a beber su café, se apoyó contra una mesita de la cocina, Sasuke la siguió –Que te parece si…- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con intención de… "una tercera ronda" –Lo hacemos contra la estufa…- ¿ese era el verdadero Sasuke? al parecer el afrodisíaco que le dio a tomar a su mujer (sin su consentimiento) le había afectado a ambos y su consecuencia aún no terminaba…

-Descubriré lo que me diste en la noche Uchiha… se muy bien que no me acosté con tigo porque quería… averiguaré la droga y…- Sakura no puso continuar, Uchiha Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Para que… Sakura-chan… ¿acaso quieres volver a tomarlo?- rió divertido, ella se indignó y le tiró el café hirviendo en la cara y a su pecho desnudo puesto a que el seguía con la toalla a la cintura… -Ahh!- se dirigió al baño a mojarse con agua helada, Haruno se había liberado de él –Maldita mujer!- gritó el Uchiha desde el baño…

_Así que en verdad algo le había dado…_

La pelirosada se enfureció, cogió el termo y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a achicharrar a su "querido" esposo. Sus planes se vieron frustrados por el moreno, que había sido más rápido alcanzándola a mitad de camino y azotándola contra una pared cercana.

-Grr…- gruñó Sasuke (xDD!), la parte pervertida de Sakura en el baño y en la cama le habían encantado, se suma a esto el potente excitante que se _habían_ tomado… lo único que quería hacer era repetir la _sesión _"mejor digámosle _Sexion _pensó Sasuke" -¿Te han dicho lo sexi que te ves en esa bata blanca?-

Sakura se sonrojó y lo apartó de ella cuando él comenzó a desabrochársela.

-Muchas veces Sasuke- se sintió victoriosa al ver la cara que ponía su marido, decidió fastidiarlo lo más posible. -aún me lo dicen- dijo con malicia.

-¿Qué?- el Uchiha no pudo evitar activar su característico poder -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- le dijo mientras la seguía a la puerta de entrada.

-Muchos… Sasuke-kun- rió con picardía y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar –De seguro que hoy me lo vuelven a decir!- por parte de la pelirosa, seguido de una risa… había descubierto el lado celoso del Uchiha…

Alcanzó a escuchar un "Mataré al desgraciado que te diga eso!" lleno de ira… rió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar al hospital.

**Continuará…**

Joder o.O son puro fuego este par… jajaja… lamento la demora… pero supongo que los compenso con esto…¿no?

En este capítulo la historia tomó un rumbo un tanto humorístico por el afrodisíaco que sasuke le dio a tomar a Sakura, sin embargo el próximo capítulo no será tan así xDD esa escena de humor fue una pequeña idea ;P el fic no perderá seriedad.

Mi próximo fic en actualizar será "Diferente realidad" o tal vez "Por amor o por capricho" jeje estoy obsesionada con ese fic nOn con todos los reviews que me llegan soy muy feliz jeje

Espero que me lleguen muchos reviews nOn no sean malitos…

Onegai! Reviews, reviews! así soy feliz! nOn y actualizo mas rápido n.n

Ya! me despido!

Adiós!!

Kami-Chan (o PuLga)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Hola! me mantengo con un fic por semana… TwT no los defraudaré!

Me disculpo, se que es Lunes, pero tuve muchos contratiempos (y muchos traumas por ver muchas películas de terror) pero son solo unos días de retraso T-T

Estoy muy contenta porque en el capítulo pasado recibí 40 reviews! en verdad me emocioné, y espero que este capítulo tenga tanto (o más) éxito que el anterior jejeje…

**¿Advertencias?...**

Mis lectores ya me conocen… pero les seré sincera… este capítulo será un lemon casi por completo xD me da mucha flojera cambiar al rated M así que estáis advertidos, lo mantendré en "T" de "Teen" (adolescente)

Bueno… no es un lemon feo… es digamos cómico y sugestivo… de alguna manera que desconozco, esta historia se ha vuelto una comedia que aún no sé como acabará… (lo cual me frustra, porque TODOS mis fics tienen un final planeado, excepto este!!)

Para que sepan, este lemon va dedicado a GAASAITALES234, ya que fui forzada a escribirlo… bueno ni tanto, los lemons son mi especialidad ¬w¬

Bueno Alex, ojala que disfrutes este capítulo (mas te vale) y espero tu review n.n

En fin… esta es toda mi "introducción" me quedaré hasta tarde escribiendo si es necesario, así que esperemos que salga algo bueno.

Antes de comenzar con "esto" quiero aclarar algo… este capi los personajes talvez queden algo OOC… pero bueno, los quiero ver a ustedes bajo el poder de un potente afrodisíaco xD.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Restaurando mi clan**

¿Cómo que otras personas le decían lo sexi que se veía en esa bata?

Aquello no era aceptable…

Gruño muy molesto y resignándose se sentó en uno de los enormes sofás que había en el salón. Apoyó los pies en la mesita y comenzó a pensar en cómo hacer que la sesión de sexo se repitiese.

El muchacho seguía con la toalla a la cintura, estaba solo en la casa así que poco le importaba. Comenzó a recorrer la sala con su mirada, recordando unos pequeños y lindos momentos que había vivido con Sakura en el mes que llevaban de casados.

Después de esos pequeños repasos, se puso a pensar en lo que haría con su mujer. Parecía muy concentrado, en su mente lo torturaba una pregunta…

¿Cómo haría para que Sakura volviese a intimar con él?

Aquella pregunta taladraba su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni en como someterla a sus caricias.

Pasaron unos minutos de un fuerte debate mental, estaba a punto de golpearse la frente contra la pared por la frustración, cuando de repente, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Allí había algo que lo ayudaría…

...

"_Afrodisíacos naturales"_

Leyó en la portada de aquel _enorme_ libro. Lo abrió con cuidado y se preparó para llenar su cabeza de _valiosos _conocimientos.

Después de todo, el sexo, en una relación es necesario…

¿No?

El actual Sasuke Uchiha, como todo hombre, tiene deseos sexuales, en su caso _grandes_ deseos sexuales, y estaba decidido a cumplirlos con su bella mujer.

"_¿Quiere pasar una de las mejores noches pasionales?"_

El moreno leía interesado.

"_¿Quiere que su esposa sea una fiera en la noche?"_

Uchiha no podía evitar reír al leer esto. Si con tan solo sus encantos fue capaz de hacer que la pelirosa fuese una fiera, imagínense con aquellos estimulantes.

Aunque hay que considerar que utilizó un excitante de _origen desconocido._

Después se encargaría de agradecérselo a la vieja.

"_Lo más recomendable, es preparar una cena romántica con los siguientes ingredientes: _

_Lo más factible sería consumir una aleta de tiburón por su enorme efecto afrodisíaco y por aumentar la oportunidad de fecundación; pero como es escasa y realmente cara la veremos descartada…"_

-Nota mental- se habló Sasuke a sí mismo –Conseguir muchas aletas de tiburones.- se aseguró mientras pensaba en un lugar en donde conseguirlas.

"_Puede utilizar apio, o mejor a__ún, caldo de apio como entrada. También puede ser muy útil consumir una fabada de soja verde."_

-Comprar soja- El ojinegro se anotaba mentalmente una lista de la comida que tendría que comprar, no podía depender siempre del mismo estimulante. Se encargaría de prepararle una enorme y excitante cena a Sakura y si tenía suerte, acabarían haciéndolo contra la cocina o contra la propia mesa.

"_Para el plato fuerte se recomienda consumir ostras, entre más se coman, más __fogosa será su noche."_

Compraría ostras y de todos los moluscos existentes si era necesario. Haría lo posible por hacer que la ojiverde fuese una salvaje en la cama.

"_Y por último, para acompañar la cena, una gran copa de vino tinto. Prenda velas rojas y oscurezca el ambiente. Y si su pareja es de las románticas y detallistas, esparza pétalos de rosa frescos, prenda unos cuantos inciensos con olor a jazmín o a chocolate y coloque música de ambiente lenta y pausada."_

No continuó leyendo, le quedó claro lo suficiente y lo más importante, no tendría necesidad de saber más.

Se vistió y arregló, tenía una larga estadía en el supermercado.

-Cuídate Sakura… hoy conocerás al _verdadero _tigre Uchiha.- dijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito afrodisíaco…

Maldito Sasuke…

Maldito cuerpazo de hombre…

Maldito sea su enorme…

¡¡

_Ugh! Deja de pensar en eso!_

Al parecer la pastillita que la obligó a tomar el moreno, no había terminado su efecto. Lo decía porque ahora estaba sentada en su despacho, y no precisamente de las mejores maneras. Tenía que atender a montones de pacientes y la condición en la que estaba no era muy buena, ni mucho menos recomendable. Estaba sonrojada, con el pelo enmarañado, respirando agotadoramente… y lo peor…

¡Sentía una creciente humedad y una enorme presión en su entrepierna!

Necesitaba que _alguien _la…

Instantáneamente la imagen de Sasuke desnudo se hizo presente en su mente, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente.

_¡Contente Haruno!_

Le costaba trabajo mantener la compostura en aquellos momentos, necesitaba de _algo, _y ese algo no estaba allí.

Se acarició las sienes con la yema de sus dedos para calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo, definitivamente, hoy no era su día. Estaba harta de atender a esas personas, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y no habría quien pudiese detenerla.

Se levantó de su escritorio y fue donde una enfermera. Al parecer le pidió que atendiese a sus pacientes mientras ella arreglaba unos asuntos pendientes en su despacho.

La chica aceptó sin rechistar, dejando a la Haruno muy agradecida.

…

Cerró la puerta con seguro, se quedó un buen rato pensando si lo que haría estaba bien…

_¡Vamos mujer! Eres doctora, no le veo problema alguno._

Le gritaba su inner, que al parecer estaba igual de ansiosa que ella.

-No sé…- se volvió a repetir mientras se dirigía a su silla. Se pasó el dorso del brazo por la frente, para secar las gotitas de sudor que escapaban por sus poros.

_Tú sabes que quieres… ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, que apenas si aguantas!_

Sakura Haruno estaba en un dilema. Involuntariamente, por culpa del afrodisíaco que le dio su marido, esta realmente excitada, a tal punto de que no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar una hora más en ese caluroso hospital. Por una parte, estaba el lado animal y salvaje, que exigía recibir placer de _algún modo_; por otra parte, estaba la moral, que le decía que esperase a la noche…

Pero vamos…

_¡Si apenas puedes aguantar!!_

Separó un poco las piernas y levantó su mano izquierda, la miró dudosa y luego tragó saliva algo insegura. Muy sonrojada dirigió los traviesos dedos _allí_, seguramente para…

_¡No puedo!_

-Maldición!- gritó histérica mientras se sujetaba la cabeza -¡Como es posible que el idiota de Uchiha me tenga así!- se recriminó.

Se levantó de su escritorio de golpes, bastante furiosa y se abofeteó a sí misma, caminó con paso decidido a la salida con paso firme. Parecía no parecía importarle la forma en la que iba, estaba muy sonrojada, con las hormonas a mil, y _extrañamente_ tenía la ropa muy desordenada.

¡Ahora mismo tenía que ir a hablar con su maestra!

…

-Tsunade-sama!- gritó la pelirosa entrando por la puerta de su despacho

-Hm?- la rubia miró a su pupila extrañada, se suponía que en esos momentos debería de estar en el hospital trabajando –Que sucede Sakura.-

-yo…- la chica había perdido el poco valor que había acumulado. No podía articular palabra y se quedó muda.

La quinta la observó con detenimiento; mejillas sonrojadas, una ligera capa de sudor, respiración agitada…

¡Gracias a ella!

Sonrió complacida, sabiendo lo que pasaba. En unos segundos la observaba con unos ojos pervertidos y una risita de la que Jiraiya estaría orgulloso -¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Sasuke?- la ojiverde se sonrojó violentamente. –Disfrutaron el afrodisíaco?-

¡Así que era verdad!

¡Sasuke la había drogado!

-¡Fue usted!- gritó la muchacha indignada -¡Usted se lo pasó!-

-Si- admitió sin arrepentimiento –El Uchiha me lo pidió, me dijo que estaba a petición tuya, aunque parece que mentía- La mujer sonrió picarona ante el bochorno que estaba viviendo su pupila. –¿Me dirás que es lo que viniste a decirme? O acaso ¿quieres otra dosis?-

¡Su afrodisíaco había logrado doblegar a Haruno!

¡Las personas no dudarían en comprárselo!

¡Vendería millones de dosis!

-¡Me haré millonaria!- gritó la Hokage, olvidándose de que su pupila estaba presente.

Sakura podía sentir una creciente ira crecer en su pecho, pero ahora eso no era lo más importante. Necesitaba el día libre para poder _saciarse_ de alguna manera. –Em… Hokage-sama.- dijo algo tímida, aunque se podía apreciar la rabia en su garganta.

-¿Me dirás de una buena ves lo que deseas Sakura?- seguía con la misma sonrisita socarrona en su cara.

La pelirosa se aguantó las ganas de golpear a su superiora y habló. -Quería saber si me podría dar el día libre- soltó de golpe para luego dirigir la mirada al escritorio de la mujer rubia, donde había puesto un paquete con cinco pastillas blancas, que al instante reconoció.

-¿Se podría saber para que?- La ojimiel miró maliciosa a dicha bolsita y luego a su pupila. –Por cierto, aquí tienes _unas _cuantas más por si las quieres- dijo señalando las píldoras.

-Yo…- Sakura era incapaz de decir su verdadera razón. Era incapaz de hablar nuevamente, en parte era porque su interior se debatía entre coger las pastillas y admitir que quería tener a Sasuke arriba suyo, o salir corriendo de allí y volver al trabajo.

La Hokage estaba realmente divertida con aquella situación, aún así decidió dejar de fastidiar a la pobre chica, que en unos pocos segundos más, podría ser comparada con un tomate. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con paciencia –Está bien Sakura, tómate todos los días que quieras…-

-¡Gracias!- gritó la Haruno, mejor dicho _la Uchiha,_ para salir corriendo de la habitación. No aguantaba más y sentía que en pocos segundos explotaría.

Su maestra al abrir los ojos pudo ver que la chica ya no estaba en su despacho. Luego vio un espacio vacío en su escritorio, donde se suponía que deberían de estar las tabletas excitantes.

No pudo evitar que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su nariz.

-Necesito dejar de beber sake con Jiraiya.- dicho esto sacó una enorme botella con aquel licor –Se me está pegando lo hentai.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría rápido hacia su casa, saltaba de tejado en tejado, aún le faltaban unas cuadras y la chica no podía esperar…

…

-Sakura morirá de placer hoy.- reía pervertidamente el poseedor del Sharingan, mientras prendía unas velas y agregaba los últimos detalles a la mesa.

Sintió una presencia acercándose, dedujo que era el chakra de la pelirosa, sus pasos y su estilo eran únicos y Sasuke se había encargado de memorizarlos uno a uno.

-pensaba que llegaría más tarde… en fin, entre más temprano, mejor.- se recostó en el sofá que quedaba mirando a la puerta, expectante a que la chica apareciese.

…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y sin dignarse a observar su entorno -¡Sasuke Uchiha!- gritó

-¿Si?- una voz ronca y sensual le respondió mirándola.

Wow…

¡Endemoniadamente sexi!

-¡TÚ!- la chica se acercó a él con intenciones de golpearlo. El Uchiha menor se había parado también y ambos quedaron mirándose, al parecer los dos estaban dispuestos a decirle algo al otro.

Pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedaron sin habla.

¿Por qué?

Simple respuesta…

Sakura se había dado cuenta en las condiciones en la que estaba su marido; tenía puesto un delantal negro, nada peculiar, pero lo mejor estaba _debajo _de ese trozo de tela…

¡¡El ojinegro estaba completamente desnudo!!

El inner de Sakura estaba teniendo una severa hemorragia nasal…

Y Sasuke se había quedado mudo al ver las condiciones en las que andaba su mujer…

Despeinada…

La ropa mal puesta, botones de su blusa desabrochados, dejando un lindo escote a la vista masculina…

Sonrojada…

Respirando agitadamente…

Y susurrando su nombre…

_Ninguno lo soportó…_

Por esta vez… Sakura dio el primer paso.

-Tú… maldito desgraciado.- le dijo la pelirosa acercándose peligrosa y seductoramente al moreno. -Me drogaste… ahora sufre las consecuencias.- El muchacho sintió como algo crecía entre sus piernas. La pelirosa lo notó pero no pareció importarle mucho, bueno, no más de lo necesario. Lo agarró por el cuello, lo besó con pasión y con una desesperada lujuria.

Él no demoró en corresponder, la excitación de ambos era enorme. El poseedor del Sharingan, de un manotazo movió lo que _fue_ su cena, para luego depositar sin delicadeza alguna a Sakura sobre el pedazo de madera.

-No sabes cuanto te odio Sasuke.- le dijo ella interrumpiendo el beso para luego mirarlo con odio.

-Pues no se te nota Sakura.- volvió a besarla con salvajismo –Pero este día, vas a amarme.- le aseguró para luego volver a besarla.

En menos de un minuto le arrancó toda la ropa a Sakura, luego se sacó el delantal que tenía puesto y así ambos quedaron desnudos.

_Todo comenzaba…_

La besaba con fogosidad, lamía su cuello, sus pechos, todo su ser, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de su mujer. Mientras tanto, con sus dedos jugaba con la húmeda intimidad de la ojiverde, entrando y saliendo, apretando y pellizcando. Ella pedía, gritaba por más y más… ya no lo podía soportar.

Y Sasuke Uchiha, dispuesto a todo por ella, decidió darle lo que buscaba y la penetró.

La pelirosa gimió con fuerza al sentirlo dentro, por fin estaba teniendo lo que tanto deseaba. Sasuke, por su parte se extrañó al sentir su miembro deslizarse con tanta facilidad, miró a la chica confundido y ella volvió a dirigirle la mirada de enojo.

-Tú y el maldito afrodisíaco que te dio mi maestra.- casi se lo gritó, el pelinegro rió y se quedó quieto en su lugar -¡Qué estás esperando!- le exigió que continuara. El poseedor del Sharingan no se hizo de esperar.

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, pero a la vez con cuidado al sentirla aún estrecha. Le mordía los pezones y le susurraba al oído para excitarla aún más.

Sakura no podía parar de gemir, rápidamente llegó al orgasmo y solo allí, cuando se sintió más "cuerda" se pudo fijar en el lugar en el que estaban.

Uchiha nuevamente paró y la miró confundido. -¿Tan rápido llegaste?- le dijo burlesco –en verdad no duras nada.- y se rió en su cara. –No me imagino si fueses hombre.-

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le preguntó -¿Qué es todo esto?- le preguntó mientras respiraba agitadamente e intentaba reincorporarse, sin embargo Sasuke no se lo permitió y la sujetó contra la mesa.

Uchiha se percató de donde estaban y vio que toda su cena se había desperdiciado, cuando vio que su mujer quería separarse la presionó contra la mesa evitando su escape –Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que yo acabe… ¿entendido?- le dijo con una mirada pervertida en su rostro –En cuanto a esto- apuntó a la comida -es una pequeña cena para pasar la noche.- le mordió la oreja –Aunque al parecer no cenaremos, pero se me ocurre una idea de que hacer con toda la comida.- y su maliciosa sonrisa de agrandó.

-huh!- abrió los ojos y lo miró con aquellas expresivas orbes verdes -Que planeas Uchiha.-

Sasuke ni respondió, tomó una de las copas de vino que había allí y vació su contenido entre los pechos de la chica, haciendo que ella soltara un sonoro respingo.

-¡Qué estás haciendo animal!- le gritó al ver que el moreno comenzaba a lamer el tinto líquido.

-No puedo permitir que la comida se desperdicie…- le susurró al oído mientras volvía a moverse en su interior. –valla… el vino si que está delicioso.-

Sakura no hacía más que disfrutar.

El Uchiha cogió una ostra y se la llevó a la boca. –Esto si que actúa rápido- comentó al sentir que su erección se agrandaba.

No le dijo nada más y comenzó a entrar en ella con violencia, esperando recibir los gemidos merecidos.

-Sasuke….!!- gritó la muchacha abajo de él -¡No te detengas!- le rogó.

El susodicho se maravilló con la imagen que tenía la suerte de ver. Debajo de él, recibiendo sus embestidas, estaba Sakura, gimiendo como una loca, con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello esparcido sobre el mantel y con la boca entreabierta.

Al poseedor del Sharingan se le vino una idea a la cabeza, cogió un poco de crema batida (que también había en la mesa xD) y se la roció en el cuerpo a su mujer. Para, obviamente, comenzar a comerla sobre su piel.

_Aquello era el verdadero paraíso…_

Cuando hubo terminado de consumir, levantó a su mujer con brusquedad sin salir de su interior. Sakura enredó las piernas en su cadera mientras se abrazaba a su cuello para sostenerse mejor.

El hombre la recostó sobre la alfombra para que se sintiera más cómoda y continuó con el placentero trabajo de hacerla morir de placer.

-Ahhh! Sasuke-kun!- gritó a los cuatro vientos al sentir una nueva ola de placer invadir su cuerpo.

Su marido supo que aquel era el momento de aumentar la velocidad para acabar. Las embestidas se hicieron frenéticas, para luego derramarse en el interior de su esposa. Le sostuvo las caderas con fuerza, presionando contra las suyas para que no se soltara así evitar que se escapara.

El morocho acabó, pero la mantuvo quieta en su lugar unos cuantos minutos para ver como reaccionaba. Después de un momento de tortura la soltó, haciéndola caer rendida.

Sasuke se incorporó, dejando a la chica descansar en el suelo, mientras se puso a recoger las ropas de Sakura para dejar ordenado, pero lo que vio, le cambió la cara.

_¡Ella también las tenía!_

En los bolsillos de la blusa de la pelirosa había unas pastillas que él conocía muy bien. Sonrió al mejor estilo Jiraiya y se echó una a la boca, instantáneamente, se puso duro y se dio vuelta hacia su mujer, quien estaba camino al baño.

-Esto aún no acaba… _Sakura…-_ la atrapó por la espalda y la agarró por los pechos. Apegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndola sentir su endurecido miembro –Aún no he terminado contigo- La dio vuelta y la apresó contra la pared. La besó de forma feroz, haciéndola tomar aquella píldora a través de un beso, igual que la noche anterior.

_No…_

_No de nuevo!_

_-_Uchiha…- dijo ella al sentirse acalorada –No me digas que…- la chica no pudo articular palabra al sentirse invadida por un creciente calor, junto a toda la masculinidad de su marido.

-Tú te lo buscaste Sakura…- entraba y salía de ella con salvajismo –ahora ya no hay quien nos detenga.-

_-_Maldito seas.- le susurró, pero luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gritó en un gemido –Sasuke-kun!!- dando a conocer que había llegado al orgasmo.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- se detuvo y la miró con pasión –Afronta las consecuencias…- y la besó nuevamente.

Pero Sakura pudo ver más que lujuria en aquellos orbes negros…

_Amor…_

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

O-O joder… que… em… sugestivo me ha salido esto xD

En fin, lo sé, me atrasé dos días, pero los compensé…

O no?

Díganme que sí ;-; he estado cumpliendo con mi fic semanal (y déjenme decirles que es agotador!) por favor, alégrenle la vida a este intento de escritora y escríbanle un review T-T

Tenía pensado agregar una escena cómica a este capítulo, pero preferí dejarlo para el siguiente xD ya que este se centra en el lemon. o/o

xD no sean tímidos, admítanlo, les gustó leer aquella salvaje escena de... ejem!. Incluyó comida, afrodisíaco y algo de salvajismo muajajaja!!

Si lo sé! Soy una pervertida, pero ustedes lo son más por leerme! xD

Gomen… pervierto a la gente ;-;

Bueno, esta "nota de la autora" se está alargando mucho, así que si quieren darme alguna opinión, alguna idea de escena que les gustaría que pusiera, alguna amenaza, insulto, crítica, felicitación, recomendación o incluso publicidad…

¡HACEDLO A TRAVES DE UN REVIEW!!

-PuLgA grita como una demente, con fueguitos en los ojos y alzando uno de sus puños-

Eso es todo…

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

**ATTE:**

**PuLgA **(también conocida como **Kami-chan)**

…


	7. Chapter 7

Hace miles de millones de años atrás, escribía por el fandom de una gran autora denominada PuLgA, esta rara especie de escritora se encontraba activa un par de días al año mientras escribía sus obras de arte, para luego desaparecerse e hibernar sin escribir nada durante esos largos periodos que podían ser desde días, semanas meses… y talvez años...

En estos momentos sois afortunados de encontrar a este espécimen realizando su trabajo…

xDD

Hola!! si, lo de arriba tiene razón, no me he aparecido en meses xD

En fin no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, tan solo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os riáis mucho con esta improvisada comedia. (Me dio por hablar como española)

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Restaurando mi clan**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana...

¡Y recién habían terminado!

La potencia del afrodisíaco los hacía insaciables, no podían parar de hacerlo!!

Eso que habían empezado en la hora del almuerzo…

Sasuke ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama al lado de su esposa, ese si que había sido un día agotador, comenzando por el comedor, luego en la mesa y el piso del mismo, y para finalizar (momentáneamente) en las paredes de este. Para variar un poco pasaron a la cocina, donde lo hicieron contra la estufa y la helada pared de cerámica.

Después de tomar una muy breve pausa y recuperar energías, pensando que todo había acabado, Sakura decidió ir a bañarse, al parecer los efectos ya no estaban y Sasuke se había enfriado.

Grave error…

Su querido marido la siguió hacia el baño y ahí iniciaron de nuevo…

Definitivamente Tsunade se haría famosa con esa pastilla.

Para acabar (ya se estaba haciendo de noche) decidieron pasar a la cama, donde se quedaron un largo rato haciendo de todo menos dormir.

…

Y ahora estaba ahí, recostado junto a su mujer quien tomaba un merecido descanso, su respiración volvía a la normalidad y por fin los efectos habían concluido.

Decidió seguirle los pasos, él también tenía mucho sueño y los párpados se le estaban cerrando, dijo buenas noches y se rindió ante Morfeo.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba fuerte atravesando las cortinas y dando de lleno ante la cara de la chica pelirrosa…

Corrijo.

Era un estúpido día, las estúpidas aves cantaban, el estúpido sol brillaba estúpidamente atravesando las estúpidas cortinas que no cumplían su estúpido trabajo de impedirle al estúpido sol brillar en su cara.

Sakura gruñó con malas pulgas mientras intentaba en vano volverse a dormir. Con pesadez se resignó y retiró el brazo que la aprisionaba, sin notar su desnudez se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

…

Dentro se miró al espejo, tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de Konoha, el pelo sucio, apestaba a sudor y había serios mordiscos en su cuello, sin contar que sentía algo muy extraño (y abundante) en su entrepierna.

Aquello no podía ser peor…

Aunque debía reconocer que la había pasado bastante bien, había sido una muy fogosa, salvaje y placentera noche, que aunque no lo admitiera, quería que se repitiese.

Recordó la noche… mejor dicho TODO el día anterior, intentó contar las veces que lo habían hecho mas no lo conseguía, recordaba cada momento pero no era capaz de contarlos, fueron muchos…

_Muchos…_

-¡Maldición!- gritó mientras salía corriendo del baño, provocando del que Uchiha se despertara.

-Qué pasa ahora Sakura- Le dijo de mala gana.

-Eso a ti que te importa- Tomó un cojín y se lo tiró a la cara. –Levántate de una maldita vez.-

La chica comenzó a buscar ropa, estaba muy molesta, desgreñada y para colmo tenía que salir con urgencia y poco le importaban las lascivas miradas que Sasuke le imponía en esos momentos.

-No gracias…- Sonrió petulante. -¿Por qué mejor no vienes y repetimos lo de ayer?-

-¿A sí?-

Ella lo miró con ojos tiernos, se dirigió a paso lento a la cama…

El pelinegro pensó y aseguró que ya la tenía en sus garras…

Sus bocas estaban a milímetros, cuando la chica, con una sonora carcajada le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya te gustaría, pero tengo que salir urgente así que te quedas solito _Sasukito-kun- _Le lanzó un coqueto beso desde la puerta de su habitación, ya estaba vestida y había disimulado muy bien el cabello sucio y el olor producto de tanto "ejercicio".

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-

-Cómo dije antes, _cariño,_ eso a ti no te importa.- Le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-Si me importa, por algo te pregunto.-

Uchiha se estaba cansando.

-Voy a una farmacia, necesito comprar anticonceptivos.- Le respondió ya cansada para que dejara de molestarla. –Después de todo lo que hicimos creo que necesitaré muchos.-

-A ya, como quieras- Restándole importancia se dio la vuelta y volvió a la difícil tarea de dormir en plena mañana.

-

-

Esperen…

¿Acaso escuchó bien?

¿Había dicho anticonceptivos?

-

-

Sí, lo había escuchado perfectamente…

No podía permitirlo.

-

-

Sasuke encendió la alarma, sin pudor alguno y hecho una furia se levantó de su lecho y alcanzó a la pelirrosa antes de que esta pudiera salir.

-¡Ni de broma dejaré que mates a mis herederos!- Le gritó.

Esto hizo que su _querida_ esposa estallase en ira. (Un efecto en cadena ¿no creen?)

-¡Y qué te hace pensar a ti que yo quiero quedar embarazada?!- Le respondió ella igual de ofendida.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Pero no permitiré que consumas alguna de esas cosas!! Si hubiese querido algún método anticonceptivo, me habría puesto un condón no crees??-

La conversación ha subido algo de tono parece…

-Pues con uno no te habría alcanzado…- Dijo ella para burlarse. –En fin, no me importa lo que tú pienses, yo me voy a la farmacia.-

Dicho y hecho se zafó del fuerte agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa seguida de un furioso Sasuke.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!!- El pelinegro insistía, era alguien demasiado terco.

La chica lo ignoró y salió de la casa, al instante Sasuke estaba atrás de ella.

-¡¡Sakura vuelve aquí enseguida!! ¡¡No me obligues a ir allí y traerte a la fuerza!!-

-¿A sí?- Lo retó. –Inténtalo, no creo que seas capaz- Se dio la vuelta, ya estaban afuera de su hogar, donde montones de personas podían ver su discusión en primera fila…

Y algo más que eso.

-¡Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré!- Respondiendo a su desafío se acercó a ella e intentó sujetarla.

_Ella río con ganas…_

-Muy fácil Sasuke-kun… Estás completamente desnudo a mitad de la calle.-

El susodicho comenzó a escuchar piropos y a sentir mucho frío, las mujeres que pasaban gritaban cosas como "Papito hermoso!!" o "Que buen trasero tienes" incluso algunas vulgares, llegando a lo obsceno (xD!) Sakura sonreía complacida, ella también aceptaba esas cualidades y estaba orgullosa de lucir a su marido.

Su esposa le sonrió y volvió a carcajearse, aprovechó de desviar la mirada hacia su trasero, aunque no toleraba su carácter, el cuerpo de su cónyuge era excepcional.

Sasuke, muerto de vergüenza, tapó su zona íntima y corrió a la casa, no sin antes gritar. -¡Esto no ha quedado así, Sakura! ¡No permitiré que compres esos anticonceptivos!-

Y su voz se perdió al interior de su morada.

La chica no le hizo caso y emprendió su camino… entre más rápido tuviera esos anticonceptivos en sus manos, más segura se sentiría.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?- Una farmacéutica de aspecto amigable atendió a la pelirrosa.

-Necesito unos anticonceptivos.- Sin rodeo alguno pidió el anhelado medicamento.

-Ah por supuesto!- Le sonrió y fue a buscar lo que pedía en la parte de atrás del establecimiento.

La ojiverde, impaciente, comenzó a golpear el piso con el pie, le ponía nerviosa pensar que Sasuke podría haberla seguido y así arruinar sus planes de prevenir un embarazo.

Los segundos se le hicieron minutos y los mismos se le hicieron eternos…

-Aquí tengo lo que desea señorita.- Volvió la señora con una caja de condones.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero- Respondió la Haruno de la manera más cortés posible, en verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia. –Quiero pastillas anticonceptivas… usted me entenderá.-

-Pero los condones son lo mismo, incluso más baratos.-

-Sí, lo sé.- Sakura comenzaba a perder la paciencia. -Pero eso no me sirve, necesito las pastillas que se toman después de… usted sabe.-

-¡Ah, claro! Pero por supuesto!- nuevamente se perdió entre los estantes, tomándose un buen tiempo allí.

La impaciente chica pensaba que tenía algo en su contra.

Finalmente la vendedora llegó con lo pedido, pero algo le decía a Sakura que no sería tan fácil conseguirlos.

-Bien, ahora necesito que me muestre la receta médica.- Le mencionó de manera tranquila.

-¿Receta médica? ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedir una receta para comprar unos condenados anticonceptivos?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ha habido un alza en la demanda de ellos, y para prevenir enfermedades venéreas se prefiere la utilización de condones, por eso ahora se exige una orden médica.-

-Pero soy doctora, una Ninja médico, usted y toda la aldea lo sabe!! ¡Tan solo déme las malditas pastillas!-

-Lo siento mucho Doctora Haruno, pero no puedo hacerlo sin la receta.- Esa diabólica señora le sonreía, como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo hacerle la compra imposible.

-¡Está bien! Páseme un papel por favor. –Pidió, cogió un lápiz de la nada y escribió en él el nombre de las cápsulas para luego firmar en el pie de página. –Listo, aquí tiene una receta por orden mía.-

Estaba desesperada, cuando vio que la señora asentía con la cabeza, no pudo sentirse más segura.

-Todo parece estar correcto… muy bien-

La proveedora vencida comenzó a hacer la factura, Sakura no se había sentido más aliviada en toda su vida…

-

-

Pero… ¿quien dice que todo le saldrá bien?

-

-

-¡¡Alto!!-

Joder.

Pelo negro…

Mirada fría y cargada de ira…

Ahí estaba su marido… respiración agitada, mejillas rojas y con su potente y profunda voz.

Y para su desgracia, aún podía sentir unas leves secuelas del afrodisíaco…

_-Dios debe odiarme…-_ Pensó con amargura.

-¡¡No le venda esas cosas a mi mujer!!- Gritó aún más fuerte el Uchiha al acercarse al mostrador.

-Lo siento mucho joven, pero esta señorita quiere comprar estos anticonceptivos, no puedo negárselo.- Le habló con total calma, como si eso ya lo hubiera presenciado muchas veces en el pasado.

-¡Pero no puede vendérselas, estaría matando a mis hijos!-

-Si no han pasado más de tres días no se considera asesinato joven, debería estar más instruido respecto al tema.- Lo reprochó. –Más aún teniendo a una médico como esposa.-

…

La pelirrosa cantó victoria…

Pero no contaba con la desesperación de su marido.

…

-¡¡Le pago el doble de lo que cuestan si no se los vende!!-

_Si… definitivamente Dios la odiaba…_

A la farmaceuta le brillaron los ojos, la ojiverde podía jurar que le salieron signos de dinero en los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!?- La pelirrosa no podía creer su egocentrismo. -¡¡No podrías ser peor Uchiha!!

-¡No dejaré que mates a mis herederos! ¡Ya te lo dije!-

Ambos gritaban, y las personas dentro del local comenzaban a mirarlos raro.

-Y bueno… a quien se lo vendo.- Una tímida vocecilla se asomó entre ellos… la vendedora.

-¡A mi!- gritó Sakura. -¡Le pago el triple!-

-¡¡Yo le pago el cuádruple!!-

-¡¡El quíntuple!!-

-¡¡El séxtuple!!-

-¡¡Le doy siete veces el precio de esa cosa!! ¡Aquí tengo el dinero!- Volvió a hablar Sasuke, sacando su billetera y con ella su dinero.

-¡¡Yo le doy ocho veces su precio!!-

-¡Vendido!- La señora no podía soportar tantas ofertas, estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

Sakura sonrió victoriosa ante un derrotado Sasuke.

-Son…-

-

-

Un grito descomunal se escuchó por toda la aldea…

-

-

-No puede costar tanto!!- Exclamó indignada. -¡Voy a ir a reclamarle a Tsunade-sama! ¡Cómo permite que los medicamentos sean tan costosos!-

-Es la oferta que me dio usted… ¿va a pagar o se lo doy al joven?-

-No, no!! Yo le pago.-

Revisó su cartera en busca del dinero…

Su sangre se heló…

-

-

Un segundo grito descomunal se escuchó por toda la aldea…

-

-

-¡No me alcanza!-

-Lo siento mucho señorita, bueno joven usted gana, ¿Quiere llevárselo o simplemente no los quiere?.-

-Guárdeselos, no me sirven de nada esas porquerías.-

-Esta me las pagarás Uchiha…- Su esposa se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, apretó los puños con fuerza e internamente imaginó maneras de torturarlo después en la tarde.

O quizás en la noche…

-¿Lo ves Sakura? no vale la pena que luches… tú tendrás a mis bebés.-

Y soltó una sonora carcajada, su ego estaba por las nubes.

-Argh!! Eres de lo peor!!- Ella lo miró furiosa pero luego se calmó. –Pero no te saldrás con la tuya… hay muchas más farmacias y boticas en Konoha… tarde o temprano tendré mis pastillas.-

El ego de Sasuke tan alto voló, que la caída contra el suelo sí que le dolió.

-No te atrevas…-

-Adiós cariño.- Le guiño un ojo, le lanzó un beso al igual que en la mañana y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Maldita mujer!- Rápidamente salió corriendo intentando ubicarla…

Ese día estaba de locos…

Habían tenido la mejor noche (y día anterior) de sexo.

Había descubierto el lado pervertido de su esposa.

Había perdido mucho dinero en unas malditas pastillas que ni siquiera tenía pensado usar.

Y su esposa había huido en busca de más de esos medicamentos asesinos de futuros pequeños vástagos Uchihas de pelo negro y ojos verdes (y aunque ni siquiera lo imaginara, de pelo rosa y ojos negros xD)

Pero lo más importante de todo, al menos alguien tuvo un final feliz.

La farmaceuta tomaba su gran cantidad de dinero y sonreía complacida.

De cierta manera, había sido un buen día…

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Uff… me agoté mentalmente…

Sí lo sé, demoré y no tengo excusa, pero el colegio me agota y soy una holgazana u.u y todos esos factores al unirse, forman una laguna mental en mi cabeza, anulando mis neuronas y poniéndome inútil.

Pero recuerden:

Sin no me dejan reviews, soy una PuLgA sin reviews…

Y si soy una PuLgA **sin reviews** es una PuLgA muy triste, corta venas, deprimida, suicida, emo y muy, muy desolada…

Y como dije en "Por amor o por capricho" una PuLgA muy triste, corta venas, deprimida, suicida, emo y muy, muy desolada, no es bueno.

Y si eso no los convence…

Si no hay reviews…

**Mi corazoncito se romperá. ;-;**

Espero que esa conmovedora declaración haya entrado en vuestras almas y los convenza de dejarme un pequeño comentario, aunque sea demostrando su desprecio hacia mi…

Nos vemos! Gracias por leer mi fic.

Al contrario de lo que esperamos, leer no es un derecho (si fuese así no habría analfabetos) es un privilegio. _Aprovecha que tú puedes hacerlo, lee lo más que puedas._

**ATTE:**

PuLgA


End file.
